Various wellbore tubulars are known and serve various purposes. A wellbore screen is a tubular including a screen material forming or mounted in the tubular wall. In one form, a wellbore screen is an apparatus that can include a base pipe and a plurality of filter cartridges supported in the base pipe. The wellbore screen can be used in wellbores such as those for water, steam injection and/or petroleum product production.
The filter cartridges are mounted in openings through the base pipe wall. The filter cartridges screen fluids passing through the openings into the base pipe for pumping or flow up hole. Of course, the openings may be formed to also permit flow of fluids outwardly therethrough from the inner diameter of the base pipe.